Bonelord's multiversal adventure
by Bonelord
Summary: Welcome to the story of one guy going around the multiverse. Why? the better question is why not? So watch as these he plows like crazy and also watch as the Navi's back home pass the time while he and his friends are gone.
1. Chapter 1

-( **Chapter 1:Erotic Beginnings.** )-

 **World Visited:Futa paradise.**

-(Hub)-

We find ourselves in a futuristic space station hovering in space and inside we see two figures lazing around. The first was a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a simple dark blue short sleeved shirt and silver shorts. BONELORD:Avatar Name:Blake and the second was a man with short black hair with a pair of goggles on the top of his head. He wore a red t-shirt with a pair of grey shorts with red flames on the sides. Yugiohfan163: Avatar Name: Gary. Blake was busy looking at a large portal device."Ok, I think it shoukd be working. Now you need to know, when we jump their is a 60% chance that when we jump we will be male, a 40% we will be male and the rest is for any other gender the world has."He warned, getting everything ready.

"As long as I don't become a fangirl, I'll be happy." spoke Gary. "Well you keep your mind and can control your own actions so if you end up in one's body you can act different. Anyway only two worlds are accessible. Futa Invasion and Corrupt Island." Blake said as Gary nodded."I'm guessing until the roulette spinner is installed, we just press a button?" He asked. "Yup, but it almost done. So which world should we jump to first?"His friend asked. "Let's try Futa Paradise." Gary suggested. Blake nodded, choosing the world and activting the portal."Alright, ready to jump when you are."

"GERONIMOOOO!" cried Gary as he was already ahead of Blake and dove head first through the portal. Blake grinned, quickly jumping through the portal as it closed behind him. Blake watched as he flew beside Gary in the dimensional tunnel leading to Futa Paradise."You did test this out, right?" asked Gary, soundig slightly worried."This is the test."Blake said with a grin, making Gary look at his friend like he was crazy before they entered the world, each ending up in a different body.

"Ah, damn that feels weird." groaned Gary whose voice sounded mature and feminine. Blake groaned, waking up in the body of a male that had strangely pink hair.(Body Name:Natsu Dragneel) Gary looked in a mirror and saw he was in the body of a very attractive mature woman who had her black hair in a bun. She also had glasses on and was sporting a large cock. (Body Name:Claire.) "...Where the hell am I?"Blake asked, looking around the abandoned city as he failed to notice Gary standing nearby.

"No idea." Gary replied adjusting her glasses. Blake noticed his friend and looked at her body."I must say you got lucky with the sexy body you ended up in."He said with a grin.

"Yup, I'm quite the MILF." spoke Gary with a hand on her hip. "Any way, we have to find a map. so at least we know where we are. Then we can start exploring."Blake said, thinking of where they could find one. Gary tapped her chin to try and think of something. "You think a mall would have a map?"Her friend asked. "Probably." Gary replied as Blake grinned.

"Well then that's our first stop."He said, walking around to try and find a mall. "There's one." spoke Gary pointing at one a few blocks away.

Blake grinned, running over to the malls entrance as Gary followed, but both of them stopped when they heard moaning. The two of them looked down the street and saw several infected walking around. "Ok, since our minds aren't affected by anything in the worlds we jump into I can risk getting infected to get through."Blake explained, knowing what had to be done. "So you're gonna let them fuck you?" asked Gary as Blake shook his head.

I just need to get infected cum inside of me for it to work, so I'm trusting you with it.."Blake explained, removing his clothes. "Well time t try this body out." grinned Gary as her own cock sprang to life. Blake licked her cock's tip slowly before taking the rest of her meaty shaft into his mouth.

"Fuck!" gasped Gary holding Blake's head there as she began to thrust her hips, forcing her cock deeper down his throat as Blake sucked her off harder, his tongue moving around the large bulbous shaft. "Mmm." moaned Gary as she began to thrust deeper into the male's mouth till the tip was hitting the back of his throat as Blake licked as much of her shaft as he could. "Damn, this body is real sensitive." groaned Gary, her D-cup breasts bouncing around. Blake simply continued to suck her penis, doing his best to make her cum. "FUCK!" Gary buried her cock in Blake's throat before she began to cum as it flowed down Blake's throat.

Blake pulled away as he began to feel a tingling sensation. Blake's body began to change, C-cup breasts forming, his waist thinning and his butt growing larger. Blake's hair grew down to his back as his face became feminine. Blake's cock grew and a pussy formed underneath it. "There we go." grinned Gary, licking her lips as she looked at Blake's body. Blake grinned."Alright, let's go."She said, walking toward the mall. Both passed through the crowd with ease, but Blake noticed Gary wasn't behind her anymore causing her to look around.

"Aw crap." the pink haired woman muttered, looking around for her friend. She spotted her thrusting into one of the infected with gusto, causing Blake to walk over there. "You know we can do this when we find a map."Blake told her, causing Gary to sigh. "Fine." she said, pulling out as they entered the mall. Blake opened the door, walking inside."We have to find a map but we can take anything else with us."She said. looking at the entire mall. "Already ahead of ya!" called Gary at a snack bar. Blake walked off, looking around as she eventually found a map on a table. Blake grinned as she grabbed the map, turning around to see Gary holding food in both arms.

I see you had fun."Blake said, looking at her with a blank expression as Gary gave an annoyed look. "Hey, we need a lot of food with my metabolism." Blake rolled her eyes before noticing a shop nearby. when she walked over she saw that it was filled with sex toys and erotic costumes and that their were two infected in there. Gary set the food aside before walking over with Blake. They were both catgirl infected. The first was a white skinned woman with purplish hair(Blair) and the other was dark skinned with similar colored hair(Yoruichi). both shared golden eyes and the first wore a sexy witch costume while the other wore a black latex leotard. "What's the plan?" Gary whispered to Blake.

"Maybe we should talk to them, after all they seem to be in control."Blake whispered back, seeing the two infected talk to each other. "You go first." Her friend said as Blake nodded. "Hey there."She said, walking up to the two infected. "Hello." smiled the infected dressed as a witch. Blake motioned for Gary to come closer."Sorry about my friend, even as infected ourselves we didn't want to get closer unless you were still in control."She explained. "Understandable." replied the second one. Anyway, my name is Natsumi(Using the name of the body they are in when introducing themselves is needed to keep even strangers from suspecting dimension travel.), what are your names?"She asked them. "I'm Blair." smiled the purple haired one. "And I'm Yoruichi."Her friend responded. Blake pulled Gary over before introducing her as Claire.

"Anyway, we got a map and planned to explore a bit, we are heading to the heavily infected areas that lead to the starting point to see what's been going on there and to have some fun. Since their are strength in numbers would you mind joining us?"Blake asked as Yoruichi looked at Blair. "Should we join them? as fun as it sounds it's gonna be dangerous to."She asked her companion. "I don't see why not." Her friend said, shrugging. Yoruichi nodded."All right, we'll come with." Blake grinned at that."Nice. I hope you don't mind if we try out some costumes first before going."She asked. "Sure." They said as Gary grabbed a costume and changed, wearing a white blouse a teacher would wear which worked with the body along with a tight black skirt.

Gary stood beside Blair who didn't hesitate to cop a feel on the bulge inside her skirt. as Blake changed into a sey demon costume what had horns and a spade tail.

All three gave her a thumbs up as Blake grinned, walking over."So should we head out or does anyone want to do one last thing?"She asked as Yoruichi grinned.

"I say we test this out." she spoke grabbing Gary's bulge. Blake grinned, moving the costume to show her cock as Yoruichi did the same. Blair eagerly began to lick Blake's cock while Yoruichi was already bobbing her head on Gary's. Blake moaned out as Yoruichi licked the tip of Gary's cock. Gary started thrusting into Yoruichi's throat as Blair began to use her breasts on Blake's cock. Blake moaned, thrusting her cock as Yoruichi licked Gary's shaft. FUCK!" groaned Gary holding Yoruichi's head down as she came. Blake also came in Blair's mouth as Yoruichi swallowed the cum. "Woo, I can't cum anymore. At least for now." painted Gary. Blake grinned, pulling out as her cock went limp. Blair and Yoruichi licked up any cum they missed. Blake looked a Blair."Want me to return the favor?

"Nah, we can do that later." she grinned. Blake shrugged, fixing her costume. "So, where too?" asked Gary. "Now we head West, towards the start of the infection."Blake said, leading them to the west out of that town. "Lead the way." spoke Gary. Blake nodded, leading to an infected city to the west."Okay, we made it to the first stop towards the heart of the infection."Blake said, looking at the town. "So, what's the plan?" asked Blair. "I'd say explore and gave a bit of fun, but also get traveling supplies if anyone can."Blake said as she looked around. "I got the food, no need for that." spoke Gary. "But we may need water, first aid and stuff like that."Blake pointed out. "True." Gary said. "Anyway, we have a choice. Either we split up in teams of two or we all separate."Blake said. "Teams." spoke Blair.

"Okay so who sticks with who?"Blake asked. "I'll stick with Claire." spoke Yoruichi. Blake nodded."That means Blair's with me."She said as the teams split up. Gary and Yoruichi headed off to find some water. Once inside a mall Yoruichi looked around. Blake and Blair entered the hospital, going through rooms. "Any water?" asked Gary looking around the place. Yoruichi nodded, finding some water bottles by the snack bar, surrounded by other infected. Blake went into one room with Blair, looking around. Blair looked around to see if there were any bandages around. Gary smiled and strutted over to where the water was. Yoruichi collected some, but noticed the infected everywhere. Blake noticed their were quite a few infected nurses of different types. "This is gonna be fun." purred Blair. "Let me try something." grinned Gary before pulling her clothes off. Yoruichi watched Gary, her cock erect and making a bulge in her leotard.

Blake grinned as well, adjusting her costume for her cock to stick out. Blair torn her clothes off before charging at the infected with her cock free. The infected noticed and quickly surrounded Gary, all moaning with lust. Yoruichi stood back and watched. Blake grinned, going in with Blair, her costume removed. Blair tackled one infected and began to thrust her cock into its mouth. Gary moaned as the infected licked and sucked all over his body while also thrusting between his large chest. Yoruichi grinned, removing her own leotard. Blake bent one over and stuck her cock in it's pussy. Blair let out a yelp as an infected began to screw her from behind. 'This is amazing!' thought Gary who was being fucked from the ass and pussy. Yoruichi moaned, getting the same treatment as Gary. Blake looked behind, hoping no one was there.

She cried out before filling the infected's mouth with her cum. Soon she cried out with her own dick shooting out. Yoruichi moaned, already cumming. Blake came in the infected's pussy before pulling out. Blair panted. Soon Gary was being force fed their cocks as they continued to use the body. Yoruichi was given the same treatment, having every one of her holes used. Blake looked over at Blair.

(Timeskip)

Gary panted with a smile on her face. Blair was sitting on the infected's back with a cat-like grin on her face. Blake had taken down some infected. Yoruichi was also smiling, all the infected satisfied. "There, now we can get the water." spoke Gary. "Nya, shall we go?" Blake grinned, leaving the hospital with Blair. Yoruichi grabbed several water bottles, handing half of them to Gary. Blair carried a few first aid kits with her. Both carried a good amount as they walked to the center of the city. Blake brought some with her as the reached the center of the city. Yoruichi saw them."Looks like we got everything we need." "You look tired." commented Gary seeing Blake limp a little.

"I could say the same about you."Blake said, seeing that Gary looked worn out. "It was fun." she grinned. Blake ignored her comment."Anyway we have supplies and we are gonna need them because the next city is quite a distance away but their are a few small towns we can stop at on the way."She said, looking towards the west. "Lead the way." spoke Blair. lake led them towards the west, eventually setting up camp for the night. The two cat infected decided to turn in while Blake and Gary stayed up. "So far I've enjoyed myself. When we want to get back we have to get to the return device. Thankfully I had it enter a hidden spot in the city right before the cities under heavy guard by the queen."Blake said."I also have a surprise for when we get back." "Can't wait." smiled Gary.

Anyway, what should we do, should we tell our companions about the dimension traveling? and if we do should we try to bring them back to the hub?" Blake asked Gary. "I think that's too soon. I say we make them wonder when we leave." "Thankfully when we return to this world we can enter a few seconds after we left." Blake said, about to go to bed. "Night night." yawned Gary.

(Timeskip.)

In the morning they made it to the a nearby town that was filled with more infected. "Great, my ass is still sore." groaned Gary. "You don't have to have sex you know, so long as your clothed your fine."Blake said. "Still, with my sexy teacher look, they'll be drooling over me." spoke Gary striking a pose with a grin. "Not if you don't show off."Blake said with a deadpan expression. "Party pooper." pouted Gary as Blake rolled her eyes. "Your the one who has the sore ass. Anyway we can explore this place a bit to see if there's anything of use."

"Or we go looting." suggested Gary with a grin. Blake grinned back."Sounds like a good idea." All four of them walked into the city as the infected watched them, but didn't make any movement towards them. Blake looked at the infected."Why are they watching?"She whispered to Gary. "Who cares?" was her response as Blake rolled her eyes before noticing an auto store nearby. "Maybe we can find something in their."Blake whispered to Gary, Blair and Yoruichi before the four of them walked in, seeing that the store was filled with cars.

"Think we can get one of these cars working?"Blake asked with a grin. "Maybe." spoke Yoruichi. Blake went toward one and started hotwiring the car. The engine made some noise, but quickly died away. Blake walked over and opened the front to check the engine. The result was a small figure jumping out and tackling her as Blake fell onto her back in surprise, causing Gary to look at her. "What happened?" asked She asked. "Something tackled me."Blake said, getting up as they looked down to see a small girl with short pink hair. "Uh, hi there. Not to be rude but why were you in the car's engine?"Blake asked the girl.

"I was hiding." muttered the girl. "Are you okay? What's your name?"Blake asked as the girl responded. "Yachiru." she said. "Are you hiding from the out of control infected?"Blake asked her, lowing herself to look at Yachiru as she looked up at them innocently. "Uh huh." How about this, why don't we try and get you away from the infected cities, or at least a safe place. Do you know any spot like that?"Blake asked her as Yachiru nodded "Yes. There's one a few miles away." "Then why don't we head their? I'll give you a ride on my back if you want."Blake said as Yachiru smiled and eagerly climbed on Blake's back. Blake walked towards the safe spot with Yachiru telling them which way to go as they eventually made it to a normäl looking building that laĉked windows.

Blake picked up Yachiru and put her back on the ground, opening the door to see a long dark hallway. Blake walked ahead, leading them forward through the hall. Yachiru clung to Yoruichi as the hall began to get brighter. Yoruichi held Yachiru close as they kept on going. Soon they made it to what seemed like a lab as the four looked around. "What is this place?"Blake asked, looking around the lab. "Medusa-sama's lab." spoke Yachiru as Blake looked at the pinkette. "And you're sure it's safe?" she asked. "Maybe~!" Yachiru sang as Blake narrowed her eyes. "You tricked us, this is a trap."She said as Yachiru grinned. "Only if you resist." she giggled as the door behind them slammed shut.

"Fine, we'll play your little gane for now."Blake said in a bitter tone, glaring at Yachiru. "It seems my daughter did well." came a female voice in the lab as Blake looked to see a woman with blonde hair that had two strands which braided together and golden eyes. She wore a labcoat over a black costume that had a hood attached to the back. "Who are you?" growled Yoruichi as The woman grinned."My name is Medusa."She said as Blake glared at the blonde haired woman. "So you wanted us to come here." spoke Gary as Medusa nodded."I sent Yachiru out to find some test subjects and she managed to bring four controlled infected."She said with a grin. "Well we're leaving." spoke Blair before Medusa looked at her. "I wouldn't advise that. The path behind you is closed off, and If you don't resist, there is a chance I'll let you leave, if you behave."Medusa said. "I doubt that." spat Gary. "It's not like you have a choice."The scientist said. "And what experiments are we talking about?" asked Blair as Medusa grinned again. "They are of the sexual kind, I trust you might enjoy them." All of them growled, but didn't say anything.

"Shall we?"Medusa said, moving to the side to show a door. All of them nodded before walking to the door. Inside was four metal tables with straps, different colored liquids in either needles or in beakers. Their were also covered cages and rather erotic machinery on the ceiling. "Take a seat." grinned Medusa as they each got on a table and laid on their backs. Medusa pressed a button on the wall as the machine began to start up. parts of it grabbed the four of them and forced them into spread eagle. "Now, who's first?" she grinned as Blake looked at Medusa."I'll go first." Medusa grinned before snapping her fingers as a metallic ray moved over to Blake and blasted her with green energy, warping her costume off as a metallic dildo went over and thrusted into her pussy.

Blake bit her lip as the size of the dildo felt like a horse's. The dildo moved faster as Medusa hit a button, causing it to vibrate. Blake let out a moan as Medusa and Yachiru smiled at hearing them. The dildo went faster, moving in and out of her pussy. "If you can take all of it so easy, you must be a big slut." chided Medusa as Blake glared at her, holding back the urge to moan. "Naughty naughty." spoke Yachiru pressing a button as a second dildo began to push into her ass. Blake was by this surprised but still kept herself from moaning. Medusa grinned as two snakes slithered onto the table and began to lick her nipples causing Blake finally let out a loud moan, her cock erect and standing straight up. "Much better." purred Medusa as the snakes began to coil and lick around Blake's cock. Blake moaned as she thrusted her cock upward. Soon it was too much as her sperm shot out.

Medusa grinned, shutting down the machine as the snakes returned to her."Who's next?"She asked with a smirk. "Up yours." spat Yoruichi. "A volunteer."Medusa said with a grin, opening a cage to show rather large bipedal reptile like creature with a large dog cock attached to it's crouch. He walked over to Yoruichi, grabbing her and removing her clothes. "Enjoy Fido." she grinned. He grinned, thrusting into Yoruichi's pussy. Yoruichi gasped as Fido held nothing back. Fido licked one of Yoruichi's breasts, squeezing the other one in his large hand. She bit her lip as his long tongue licked her neck. Fido's hand moved from her breast to her cock as he began stroke the catgirl off. Her eye's widened as she was having trouble not to moan. Fido kissed her lips, his long tounge wrapping around hers.

She couldn't help but moan at her entire body being stimulated. Medusa grinned as Fido sped up, dominating the catgirl. "How does it feel to be his bitch?" She asked. "It feels amazing~"Yoruichi moaned as Fido used her pussy, cumming as he filled her womb which was enough to cause her belly to bloat. Fido pulled out, placing her down on the table. Yoruichi let her tongue hang out as the extra sperm dripped down the table. Fido went back to his cage as Medusa grinned."Only two more." "Ooh ooh! She's next!" spoke Yachiru pointing to Blair.

Medusa grinned."Which do you think we should let out next, Frank or one of my newest creations?" She asked Yachiru. "Frank!" Yachiru said with a grin. Medusa grinned back, opening a cage to show a muscular man covered stitches, black hair and brown eyes. He had a large horse cock stitched onto his body."Yes?" He asked, looking at Medusa. "You have a new playmate." was her reply. Frank smirked."Thanks. Though I have to ask, is the New guy coming out next?"He asked as Medusa nodded. Frank got up and walked over to Blair with a grin, groping her breasts gently. Blair bit her lip as Frank was actually being gentle. Frank smiled."Unlike my "siblings" I make sure the woman is having fun to."He said, kissing her neck.

Blair blushed and moaned as Frank rubbed his thick cock against her. Frank moved a hand over to her cock, slowly stroking it as he put the tip of his cock at her pussy. She bit her lip as he began to push in. Frank was careful, slowly thrusting in and out at first. Blair slowly began to get accustomed to his size. Frank gradually sped up his thrusts, kissing her lips. She gladly let him as she couldn't help but moan. He sucked one one of her nipples, going even faster. Blair kept moaning without restraint. Frank made it all the way in, getting faster and faster as he grunted. "Gonna cum." he grunted. Blair moaned, pressing her breasts against his chest as her limit grew near. Soon he grunted as his dick twitched. Frank pushed in Blair one last time as they both came. Frank put Blair on the table before sitting back in his cage, looking at Yachriu from the corner of his eye to see her reaction for who was next.

"And then there was one." grinned Medusa at Gary. She removed the cover of the last cage, showing what was once a man but was now a creature that had a bone-like outer shell and a large reptilian penis. Long red hair went down the back of his head from an opening in the shell as Golden eyes stared at Gary with lust, before looking at Yachiru with a sad one for a few seconds."N, why don't you come out to play?"She said, opening the cage. The creature lumbered out as it looked at Gary. He licked his lips, showing a long tongue as it quickly groped Gary's breasts. She moaned as he played with her pussy. His fingers reached deep in Gary's pussy as his wrapped his tongue around Gary's cock. Gary couldn't help but groan at the feeling. N took his cock and thrusted into Gary's pussy. She cried out at the enormous appendage.

N thrusted his cock very quickly, sucking on Gary's neck. She couldn't help but moan louder while going against his thrusts. N sped up, being the fastest of the three experiments. Gary moaned as his long tongue wrapped around her cock. The tongue's end rubbed the tip of her cock as N's thrusts became rougher. Gary moaned as she pushed her whole sheathe inside and began to cum. It went down N's throat as the creature came as well. Gary cried out as N swallowed the seed without flinching. N shot one last load into Gary before pulling out, unaffected by the infected sperm.

Medusa grinned, looking at all four of them. "Next part." she smiled grabbing one of the beakers. Gary moaned as her body began to change. Her breasts grew a cup as the same happened to her butt as her waist shrunk while her hips grew. "There." smiled Medusa. Medusa took out a blue beaker and made Blake drink it, making her a bit muscular and caused her cock to grow 2 inches. Next she poured a green beaker down Blair's mouth. Blair moaned out as a second cat-cock grew above her original one.

Finally she made Yoruichi drink a red one that caused her to gain fur all over her body as she became a were-cat. Frank looked at his "siblings", seeing that the cages were still open. They are grinned, getting out as Fido held down Medusa as N did the same to Yachiru. Frank undid the four infected women's bindings. "You all leave. It's time for payback for me and my siblings." N used on hand to remove the outer shell covering his face, showing the scarred and tan skinned face of a man as he glared at Yachiru. Blake got up and grabbed her costume, putting it on. "Good luck." spoke Blake as they headed out of the lab. Once outside they returned to the Auto shop."That was... kinda fun."Blake said.

As they got into a car, they heard the sounds of happy moans from the lab. Blake grinned, getting it ready as they drove off past the two towns to the city. "Hey, is it getting hotter?" asked Gary. Blake nodded, sweating a bit. "Turn the air on." panted Blair. Blake nodded, turning the A/C on full blast. However, even with the air on, the car still felt warm. "Where is that heat coming from?"Yoruichi asked. Before they could answer, the tires blew out, causing the car to skid to a stop. Blake looked down."Whatever it is, it messed up the tires."She said, getting out. As soon as they stepped out, they felt the road like they were stepping on magma.

Blake quickly got off the road, moving to the path beside it. "Damn it! It's like a sauna!" panted Gary. Blake led them onward, thinking about the heat as she began to put the pieces together. That's when a fireball blocked their path. Blake backed up as she looked at were the fireball came from. There hovering in the air was a nude female whose form looked like it was made of fire. "Crap. An elemental."Blake muttered, backing up a bit. "A what?" asked Gary. "I did my research, the elementals are the infected that serve Directly under the Queen. Each has power over a different element."Blake explained. "Great." groaned Gary. "The good news, is that they have become their own element, meaning to beat her, we need to weaken her flame, which will make her smaller."Blake said.

"Well we don't have water." "Who said we needed water, any liquid besides oil will work. same with using stone to bury her."Blake told Gary. "You're saying what I think you're saying?" "Yes, it will work."Blake said with a nod. "If you insist." replied Gary. Blake moved her costume to show her erect cock. The elemental licked her lips before lowering down till she was standing in front of her. Blake started to stroke herself off while grabbing a breast with the other hand. The elemental though had other plans as she got down and began to lick the massive cock. Blake moaned, using her hands to grope her own breasts.

The elemental eagerly lapped all around her cock. Blake moaned, thrusting her hips roughly. The elemental's mouth was small and tight that was incredibly hot. Blake's cock twitched as she came. The elemental eagerly swallowed it. Blake pulled out, still erect. That's when she noticed some of the flames get smaller. Blake and Yoruichi managed to grab her without being burned, Blake sticking her cock in the elementals ass while Yoruichi took her pussy. She gasped as Blair pushed her cock into the elemental's mouth. The got in position so Gary could ride the elementals cock as Yoruichi and Blake thrusted roughly.

Gary moaned while sliding the cock into her pussy as the other three vigorously pumped into the elemental. Said elemental moaned as she felt her entire body get pleasured. "Keep going." moaned Gary. Both infected kept ramming the elemental, moaning as Blake squeezing the fire woman's breasts. "Cum inside!" she moaned. They did so, Blair, Yoruichi and Blake's cum entering the elemental. She moaned as her own cum filled Gary's pussy. Blake and Yoruichi pulled out, seeing the flame weaken by a large amount. The elemental panted at feeling her flames weaken.

They put their clothes on."Think we should bring her with us?"Blake asked them. "Kinda out of the blue, don't ya think?" asked Gary. "Fair enough, I guess we should just keep going."Blake said with a shrug, leading them onwards. "Now we gotta walk." groaned Yoruichi. Blake didn't say anything until they reached the city, being the last city until the Queen's capital. "So what do we do?" asked Gary. "We explore. Yoruichi and Blair are on one team which leaves you and I on the other team."Blake told Gary. "If you say so." Blake led Gary to a building. once inside she walked to a wall and opened a hidden compartment. She took out device that looked like a bracelet that had a red button on the top."This is the return device."Blake told Gary, showing her it. "So are we done here?" "We can leave any time, want to head home now?"Blake asked Gary. "Up to you." "I'd say we should head back, we can return to the point and time that we leave for next time."Blake explained. "Alright, press the button."

Blake nodded, hitting the button as they left the bodies.

-(The Hub)-

The portal opened up as Blake and Gary shot out, back to normal as the portal closed again."Note to self, work on the landing."Blake groaned, getting up onto his feet. "And install a Jacuzzi." "That to.. Anyway do you notice the two tubes that are hooked up to the portal?"Blake asked, showing two tubes that each had a console attached to them. Wires connected the portal to the console and the screen above each console. "Yeah, what are they for?" "We can change our bodies into the ones we used in the previous world, or any we visit, and we can create custom bodies for us to change into and even make special programs for each computer to help us out with anything digital, these programs are called Navis."Blake explained. "Uh, I think I've heard of those." "Anyway, that's the surprise. I'm gonna call it a night, see you in the morning."Blake said, walking off. "Anyway, that's the surprise. I'm gonna call it a night, see you in the morning."Blake said, walking off. "Night." he called.

-(Chapter 1:End)-

(A/N:Now that the chapter's done, let me explain a unique part of this story. Basically you, the readers, will be sending in world ideas via Pm or Review to both me and Yugiohfan. The only rule is that it has to be smutty. Keep in mind that I will also think up a world idea, and maybe Yugiohfan to and we will randomize the accepted ideas and use the one that is picked in the next chapter. Sayonara!)


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

**Chapter 1.5:Enter the Navi's.**

 **-–-–––-(Hub)-**

Back in the space station Gary typed away at the console as he was nearly done with his navi as Blake sat down, trying to think of a Navi. "Almost...there." Gary said as Blake snapped his fingers, quickly typing as he created his Navi. "Done!" smiled Gary. Blake finished typing as he looked over at Gary's navi. There standing on the screen was a tall figure with grey fur over his whole body. He had a jackal head with golden braces around his wrists and ankles. He also had two golden chains wrapped around his torso in an 'X' formation with a circle above the chains. On it appeared the symbol of a jackal head looking sideways with a crescent moon behind it. "Nice, what did you name him?"Blake asked.

"He's Anubisman." Gary said. Blake went over to his computer to show a blonde haired youth with a his hair combed neatly. His blue eyes looked rather intelligent as he stood at 5'6 wearing a black robe with blue outlines on the left but the right side of his robes were white with a red outline. In his left hand was a black staff with a purple orb on the top it and in his right hand was a white staff with a blue orb attached.

"I name you, Wizardman." "So, we finished them. Now what?" asked Gary. "Now we send them into cyberspace."He said, logging Wizardman in. Gary typed away on the console as Anubisman was logged in as well. Wizardman looked around Cyberspace with curious eyes. "Who dares intrude upon my realm?" came a deep voice behind him. Wizardman turned around, getting in a fighting position. There standing with his arms crossed was Anubisman. "Oh, it's you."Wizardman said."This is OUR section in cyberspace. We share it. If you wish to face me for something so foolish then be prepared to fall."He said. "Those who oppose me, I shall delete." he spoke as he held a Khopesh. "And those who don't think and are ruled by Pride will pay the ultimate price."Wizardman said, summoning the black staff as his robes changed to fully black with the blue outline.

"Then deletion you shall face!" he bellowed charging forward. "Blizzard."Wizardman said, shooting a snowflake-like blast at Anubisman's feet, freezing them to the ground. "Anubis slash!" Anubisman swung his blade and sent an energy slash at the other navi. Wizardman rolled out of the way, his leg scratched by the attack causing him to groan, switching to his white robes."Cure." He said, healing himself. "Time to fix this." grinned Gary pushing a battlechip into the slot on the console. "Battlechip in, download." spoke Gary. Blake took out a battle chip and plugged it in as well."Battlechip in, download MP up!"He said as Wizardman's Magic was restored. "Battlechip in, download. Sandstorm!"

Anubisman grinned as a tornado made out of sand encompassed him before going towards Wizardman. "Battle chip in! Aero upgrade!"

Wizardman switched to White mage mode quickly."Aeroa"He said, causing a small whirlwind to surround his body, clashing with the sand storm. "Fall beneath my power!" bellowed Anubisman raising his hand as the sandstorm pushed forward. Wizardman's Aeroa allowed him to push forward as the two winds clashed. "Battlechip in, download. Sand shift."

Anubisman grinned and waved his hand as Wizardman found himself knee deep in sand. "Gravity."Wizardman said as a black orb appeared in the air, pulling everything else towards it with a weak pull. Wizardman though found himself stuck as the sand around his feet didn't move. "Blizzard."He said, shooting another ice blast, this time at Anubisman's head. Anubisman stumbled back and smashed the ice apart with his claws while glaring at Wizardman. Wizardman made a"come here."gesture as he held his black staff. "Battlechip in, download. Meteor." grinned Gary. Anubisman grinned as he held a hand up and a hail of meteors came down.

"Battlechip in, download, Graviza." Wizardman formed a large black orb, sucking in everything but himself with a very strong pull. However, as the meteors were sucked in, he failed to notice Anubisman disappear until he felt searing pain against his back. "Battlechip in, download. Cureza." Wizardman switched to wm mode, using Cureza to heal his hp. "Battlechip in, download. Cannon." A green cannon on one stand appeared beside Anubisman before it fired on Wizardman. Wizardman was hit, falling to the ground."Damn, looks like I miscalculated."He groaned, trying to get up to his feet."You have as much bite to match your bark, but never let Pride blind you to your flaws."He said, at very low health.

"Then I shall show you who rules over this domain!" he bellowed charging, only to disappear as he was logged out. Wizardman was logged out as well as Blake sighed."We need to have those two get along if they are gonna keep an eye on cyberspace and work together while we are gone." He said, taking Wizardman's PET to a machine labbed, HEALING STATION. "Yup, after all Wizardman does need to get as strong as Anubisman if he wants to stay alive." remarked Gary with a grin. "He's a glass canon. Wizardman can do some damage with the right chips and strategy but he doesn't have much defense or health unless he uses certain spells."Blake explained, healing Wizardman up.

"Or you could sum it up in two words. Anubisman rules." Blake rolled his eyes before getting an idea. He placed Wizardman down to heal as he looked at Gary."I have an idea that can make Anubisman humble and may make them get along." "How?" "Well I made to two viruses that were meant to be used as training them, but I can alter them to give our Navi's some trouble, forcing them to team up."Blake said. "Give it a shot."

Blaked nodded, adjusting the virus's. the first looked like a woman with long black hair going down her back with pale skin on her face and piercing red eyes. She wore a black form fitting bodysuit that was actually her liquid form, which looked like latex(Alice, Female). The other was a shadow creature with a Kitsune styled Kabuki mask attached to it. (Phage, Female.) "So how we gonna do this?" "You get them into cyberspace and I release the virus's."Blake said, setting it up.

"I already sent Anubisman in like 5 minutes ago." "How? When he won you logged him out and I've been talking with you the whole time." "Cause I'm that good." grinned Gary leaning back. Blake handed Gary Wizardman's PET once the navi was healed. Gary hooked it up to the console as Wizardman was logged in. Once Wizardman was in, Blake sent Phage and Alice into cyberspace nearby. "You dare tread on my domain yet again?" growled Anubisman seeing the other navi.

"Look, it's not my choice to get logged in and I'm not interested in another fight, so how about we keep an eye out for viruses until I get logged out ok?"Wizardman suggested as Alice and Phage drew closer. "I shall humor you. This time." Wizardman saw the two viruses walk closer."Looks like we have company." "Who dares to trespass on my land?!" bellowed Anubisman. Alice grinned."This is a free land/buffet, though you two look quite tasty."She said, licking her lips as Phage kept quiet.

Wizardman blushed a bit at the comment before putting it together."They are viruses. Looks like we have our first battle working together, which one are you gonna go after?"He asked Anubisman. "I'll show this wench not to oppose me." he spoke cracking his knuckles. "Which one? they're both female."Wizardman said, getting into BM mode.

"The one who dares say this is a buffet." he growled. "Aright, that leaves me with the mask."He said, glaring at Phage. Alice grinned."Come on tough guy, show me what you got, or is it that you're all bark and no bite?"She mocked Anubisman. "I shall hang your head as a trophy!" he yelled. Alice smirked."Why don't you come over here and try."She said. Wizardman watched Phage as she did the same, each watching the other carefully. "Battlechip in, download. Sandstorm!" called Gary slipping the chip in. Blake looked at Gary."We are only supposed to help if they are deleted completely."He reminded Gary as Alice was buried in sand, her body concealed.

"Whoops, my bad." Alice laid under the sand, waiting for Anubisman to get close. "Now I shall crush your data." grinned Anubisman slowly walking towards her. Once he was close, black tendrils shot out from the sand and wrapped themselves around his body as Alice's body had changed to a black goo, covering Anubisman's body as she began to take control.

Wizardman saw this and was distracted letting Phage's shadow cover him as her mask latched on to his face. Anubisman flailed around while trying to rip Alice off him. No matter what he did she would still stick to his body as she quickly began taking over. "Nice try." laughed Alice's voice. Alice completely took over, changing Anubisman's body to fit herself. "Nice and snug." She looked over her body, which basically looked like a female Anubisman covered in black latex. Phage walked over to her. The virus's new body wasn't changed much. She wore latex robes that showed off her cleavage and black high heels.

Meanwhile inside her data banks, Wizardman is thinking of a way out. 'Let me out!' cried Anubisman inside Alice's new body. he completely ignored him, talking to Phage as Wizardman hung his head."Dammit, I let my guard down. I focus sorely on magic and it leaves me defenseless to attacks if I'm distracted or out of MP..." 'Yes, you did quite poorly.' spoke Anubisman in reply. 'Well not like you did any better, you let yourself belive you won and didn't bother to think up any strategy's. You have power yes but if you get over confident then that power goes to waste.'Wizardman countered. 'Well what do we do now?' 'Well what do we do now?' 'How though?' Blake put in a chip "Battlechip in, download. Virus removal." He said as Phage was forced off of Wizardman, still using the same appearance as she had copied his data. "Battlechip in, download. Rejection." spoke Gary as Alice was forced off of Anubisman. Alice got off Anubisman, still looking the same.

"Now I shall crush you like an insect!" roared the jackal netnavi. "We have to work together! You attack up front and I'll heal you if you get low on health."Wizardman sais, going to WM mode. Anubisman charged with his claws at the ready. Alice got her claws ready as Phage went to WM mode to back her up. Both of their claws met.

"Aero!"Wizardman said, forming a protective wind around both of them, hurting Alice when she touched it. She jumped back. "Battlechip in, download. Stop." Wizardman grinned as he used his new spell."Stop!"He said, freezing Alice in place for 30 seconds Phage rushed forward and aimed her staff for Wizardman's head. Wizardman's Aero caused it to bounce off. Anubisman howled as he was winning against Alice. Alice unfroze as the aero wore off. She smirked as her foot struck where the sun didn't shine.

Anubisman let out a high pitched scream that made sound like a soprano. "Cure!"Wizard,man said, healing the pain but causing Wizardman to run out of MP "Now I will bury you!" bellowed Anubisman who looked like he was glowing. "Underworld rise!" "Looks like we are going all out."Blake said, taking two chips out. Battlechip in, download. Mp recharge! Battlechip, download, Unity mode!"He said as Wizardman robes changed. on the left they looked like BM mode and the right looked like WM mode as he held a staff in both hands. Anubisman held his claws up as the cyberworld started shaking.

"Graviza!"Wizardman said, forming a large black orb that pulled Alice and Phage toward it with them unable to move, but left Wizardman with no MP and it even left him at 1 hp just from using Unity mode. "Now perish!" bellowed Anubisman as skeletal viruses burst from the ground and began to gather in front of him. Alice grinned as she looked at Phage who was in WM mode."Teleport."Her friend said as they disappeared. Blake's eyes widened as he looked at his console."I can't track them!" "How strong did you make them?" "I didn't make them that strong...aw crap they can use data to adapt and evolve. That means they are at least as strong as our own Navi's, only they can eat Data to get stronger."

"Now what?" asked Gary in worry. "The best we can do is make chips to help out our Navi's for when those two come back."Blake said. "Got it." Meanwhile, in a further spot of Cyberspace, Alice and Phage appeared."Damn that was a close one." Phage nodded her head. Alice shivered a bit with a grin."Though that power the dog navi showed, it put a chill through my spine." Phage projected a picture of Wizardman with her hand. "I know you can speak, but it looks like we've each got a navi to hunt, and this time not for data."Alice said with a perverted grin. "Indeed." spoke Phage with a small voice. Alice looked around, noticing other viruses along with multiple pieces of data."Looks like it's lunch time!" Alice jumped at them as Phage calmly followed.

Back with Anubisman and Wizardman.

Wizardman looked at Anubisman."I have to give you credit that last attack was incredible." "Of course. I am the ruler of this land." "...You know that just because you have the nam Anubis, doesn't mean you can't get deleted or unstoppable. There's always someone stronger and while I admit you are strong and pretty cocky, you aren't the worst leader. Just remember that no one, not even Navi's are perfect ok?" "Fine." relented Anubisman crossing his arms. "You know we actually make a good team personal conflict aside. You can dish out some serious damage and I can help by forming a defense, healing you, and even freezing enemies."Wizardman said with a grin.

"Yes, perhaps you can be of use to be me after all." Wizardman rolled his eyes."Anyway, I was thinking we should set up two homes, one for each. I hope you don't mind if I make a magic tower."He said as Blake opened up a building program for the two of them. "Fine, but you take any of my kingdom, I will turn you into one of those that serve me." he warned. "Relax, I'm not a thief, and besides, It's a lot more satisfying when you do something yourself than make someone else do it."He said, setting up the Wizard tower. Anubisman turned as several pyramids rose up with sand on the ground. Wizardman was in his tower laying in a hammock. Anubisman had gone to sitting on the throne made for him. Back in the real world, Blake sighed, thinking about how to find the viruses.

Gary though had passed out and was sleeping on the console. Blake shook his head, picking up Gary and putting his friend on Gary's bed.

-( Chapter 1.5:End )-

(A/N:Well here's the first .5/navi chäpter. unlike the other chapters. these will be shorter.)


End file.
